chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Inbreeding in the Timothian Dynasty
Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Sex in Chawosauria Category:Inbreeding in Chawosauria Category:Incest in Chawosauria Category:Sexuality in Chawosauria In Chawosauria, since the rise and after the fall of Timothy Max Roosevelt, prominent aristocratic families in the Timothian Dynasty has been engaging in Consanguine marriage and inbreeding to maintain their aristocratic and elitist family bloodlines, these families are (most notably) the Bismarck Family, and the Schwartz Family, the Montgomery Family, rarely the Roosevelt Family (not the one in the United States) and the Webster Family. Among these aristocratic families, Cousin marriage is the dominant consanguine marriage because of their dominant religion (the Roosevelts are Atheists), Christianity, lacks condemnation or stigmatization against cousin marriage, giving these Christian and Jewish families a green light to marry inside their families and produce children through these marriages. Avunculate marriage; marriage between aunt\uncle and nephew\niece, is practiced so rarely, one known case is Jonathan Otsego Schwartz and Gloriana Schwartz. The Bismarck Family had previously performed sibling marriage until they were Christianized after the Fall of Rome, but after generations without inbreeding, they eventually began performing cousin marriage, making Christianization a failed solution to stop the Bismarcks' inbreeding, and they've been performing cousin marriage since the dark ages. Notable Aristocrats who married their cousins (close or distant) are Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVIII, and notable aristocrats who married their siblings are Stephanie Roosevelt, and notable aristocrats who married other close relatives are Jonathan Otsego Schwartz. History Timothy Max Roosevelt's Policy on Royal Inbreeding Timothy Max Roosevelt, the Communist ruler, encouraged his grandchildren and great-grandchildren to marry their first cousins in his final years of ruling Chawosauria. Timothy encouraged his son, Cosgrove Roosevelt, to marry his step-fourth cousin, Charlotte Bismarck because Timothy made a deal to exchange wealth with the Bismarck Family. When Timothy's two last born son and daughter married each other as husband-brother and wife-sister, the response from Timothy was unknown and silent. Rumors spread that Timothy banished Jonathan and Stephanie Roosevelt to Alaska for marrying as siblings. Both Jonathan and Stephanie still refuse to tell everyone about their father's response to their sibling incest, causing new rumors to spread that Timothy actually encouraged the sibling sexual union, but one of Timothy's prominent sons, Timothy Max Roosevelt II, alleged that his father did banish his two children for their incestuous love. The Bismarck Family The Bismarck Family, the largest prominent aristocratic family in the Chawosaurian Imperial Family, has a long history of inbreeding, even before they became part of the imperial family in the 1980s. When the Bismarcks arrived out of the generations after Albus Bismarch's death, the Bismarcks began to inbreed with siblings until after the Fall of Rome, the family was Christianized. Unfortunately, Christianization wasn't decisive enough to stop the Bismarcks from inbreeding, the bible's lack of stigmatization toward cousin marriage gave the Bismarcks the green light to marry their cousins (close or distant) to keep their royalty, surname, blood, and their family history in their family bloodline. The Bismarcks continue their cousin marriage up to the 21st Century. The Schwartz Family One known couple, Wilhelm B. Schwartz and Jacquelyn Maria Theresa Brunswick, married as first cousins and had five children. Jonathan Otsego Schwartz II married his first cousin, Jessica Bismarck, and had only one son, the daughter of Wilhelm and Jacquelyn, Catherine Schwartz, married her third cousin once removed, and had children with him. These are three of the only cases of cousin marriage in the Schwartz Family. List of Aristocratic Consanguine Marriages Political Impact vs Genetic Impact Genetic Impact Effects of Cousin marriage on families from History The genetic cost of inbreeding is recessively negative and harmful for the children and people born out of incest, but when it comes to cousin marriage, the effects vary based on how close or distant cousins are, for example, world history shows just that, the children of evolutionary scientist and naturalist, Charles Darwin and his wife and first cousin, Emma Wedgwood saw the negative impact of their first-cousin marriage through their children, three of the Darwins' children died before reaching maturity, while the others of their children turned out OK, and for distant cousins, U.S. President Franklin Delano Roosevelt, and his wife and fifth cousin once removed, Anna Eleanor Roosevelt, never had any genetic problems with their five children, but there will still be pain for them, FDR lost just only one child who died in infancy with heart disease, the cause remains unknown, but all of FDR's children, except for one, turned out OK, both genetically and mentally, and went on to have prominent political and military careers. FDR was more luckier than Charles Darwin. This type of Inbreeding is often confusing, because there are times children born out of incest can be exempt from genetic disorders, that was true in the Habsburg dynasty in Spain, where Charles II and his sister, Margaret Theresa, were both born to Philip IV and Mariana of Austria were uncle and niece, Charles II was banked up, while Margaret was seemingly fine. Genetic Impact of First-Cousin marriage In the United Kingdom, with one of the world's largest Pakistani communities, cousin marriage is culturally prominent among British Pakistanis, as well as other Pakistani communities across the world. In Pakistan, the rate of cousin marriage is one of the largest in the Middle East for religious reasons. Muslim leaders tent to be either silent or tolerant of cousin marriage, and when they're confronted with the genetic reality of first-cousin marriage, people of Islamic faith dodge themselves from believing the science of genetic breeding of cousin marriage and allege that it's just random genetic nature rather than the genetic cost of first-cousin inbreeding, probably because of the fears of Islamophobia and political incorrectness, causing politicians in the United Kingdom to avoid taking about cousin marriages in their districts where Pakistani people live in order to win their votes and political support. Muslims are not the only people to tolerate cousin marriage or polygamy, certain Christian groups such as Mormon Fundamentalists have also tolerated cousin marriage and actually perform cousin marriage and bred children through such unions, which resulted in negative genetic results among first-cousin parents. The hypocrisy of politically incorrect Christians toward Muslims or Mormons is that the bible never considered cousin marriage as sinful or immoral, and that some biblical figures from the bible actually performed cousin marriages. Genetic Impact on Chawosaurian Aristocrats The Bismarck Family, Jonathan Brunswick, and more have suffered from the genetic consequences of first-cousin marriages. Political Impact The Habsburg Dynasty in Spain really wasn't so lucky after the death of Charles II of Spain, but the Bismarck Family in Chawosauria are really rising to power very well because cousin marriage, despite their genetic negative side effects, the positive side effects of cousin marriage is political, the more cousin marriages the Bismarcks perform, the more wealth. recognition, worship, and power they'll have. The Bismarck Family was eventually driven by a national cult of personality from the Chawosaurian public through cousin marriages. In World History, in Monarchical Europe, the monarchies of Europe feared the possibility of having daughters because when daughters marry, the daughter's family would have to either share their inheritance or give it up to their daughter's husband's family, which would lead to the disappearance of the family history of the daughter's family, but when it comes to the Habsburg Family, and some European Royal Families, in order to avoid this, their main solution would be inbreeding, because when daughters would have to or want to marry, the daughter would be required to marry either a cousin or an uncle to keep the inheritances in the family, but the prize was always unfortunate, Charles II of Spain came out mentally retarded and physically disabled that he was unable to reproduce, which by the time Charles II passed away in 1700, with no clear heir to replace Charles II, Spain was dragged into a succession crisis, and was eventually taken over by the Bourbon dynasty in France. List of Genetic Diseases and Mental Disorders Chawosaurians born from Cousin Marriage Sixth Cousins, Seventh Cousins, Eighth Cousins, Ninth Cousins, and Tenth Cousins exists, but not included in this list. * Sixth Cousins are people who share the same great-great-great-great-great-grandparents. * Seventh Cousins are people who share the same great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents. * Ninth Cousins are people who share the same great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents. * Tenth Cousins are people who share the same great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents. Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII and Jacqueline Maria Theresa Montgomery II's Children Johnathan VII and Jacqueline II are First Cousins. Wolfgang Jaycob Brunswick and Stephanie Isabella Bismarck's Children Wolfgang and Stephanie are First Cousins. On August 23, 2018, Jonathan Brunswick, the oldest son of Wolfgang Brunswick and Stephanie Bismarck, died of Cystic Fibrosis and Thalassemia. Four out of five surviving children of Wolfgang Brunswick and Stephanie Bismarck are at risk of potentially dying from the same cause of death. Their youngest son, Christopher Brunswick, is at less risk of potential death.